William Clegg
William Clegg, born William Peter Clegg, is a former lobbyist for a foreign policy forum and political researcher for Suzanne Evans. He served as a local councillor in Utagia until his election to the Holy Imperial Diet in the 3861 General Election. The Progress Split Clegg was one of the main voices calling for Geoffrey Van Orden to step down following a bad set of election results for the Progress Party. Van Orden resisted for some time, which caused Clegg and the majority of Progress' MPs to resign the party whip. Clegg led the independent group with in the Diet for a few weeks until they decided to form their own political party called the 'Moderate Party'. At the same time the left flank of Progress split of and formed their party called the Liberal Progressive Party (Luthori). This would see former colleagues battle out against one another in elections. Political Career Clegg's background as a lobbyist caused controversy within the left-leaning press who stated he was a 'corporate' and a 'business fat cat'. He in return accused of the left-leaning press of 'demonising lobbying' and stated he was 'utterly opposed' to corporatism. His ties with an foreign policy forum which came with his lobbyist career made him the ideal Foreign Affairs candidate. During his time as a Councillor in Utagia he built up a local support base becoming popular with his local constituents, giving Progress a good reputation and record in the area. When he signed up to be a General Election candidate in the 3861 Election he was comfortably returned as the number two on the list. He remained number two on the list until the 3868 General Election when he was placed number one on the list. Clegg led the right-wing faction of the Progress Party during the split and planned to form a new party called the 'Moderates' the party would not be registered in time for the 3870 General Election so Clegg organised the candidates to run as a group of independents which the electoral commission allowed. This mean the party could remain in the Diet in a technicality although the group would not official register as the Moderate Party until the next election. Clegg was credited with keeping the group in parliament with his quick thinking and use of Electoral Commission quirks. Downfall After failing to make any progress in two elections where the party sat on 41 seats and was losing voters Clegg's leadership was becoming increasingly questionable. Many people in the media speculated someone would challenge his leadership, many thought Frank Field would possibly challenge him having lost to Clegg in the 3868 Leadership Election. However the challenge come from the high ranking figure Dr Cécile Croomy who had been made the Minister for Health and Social Services in the previous year. The challenge from Croomy was unexpected as she hadn't voiced any concerns with Clegg's leadership previously. Clegg lost re-election after Croomy defeated him 61% to his 39%, he remained a member of the Diet for the rest of legislative term but would retire at the next election.